Perfect Home
by whitemokona234
Summary: A case in a small town in California calls for the BAU to investigate. The unsub is doing peculiar things and giving away information most would keep to themselves. What's he trying to do? And why does Reid play such a big part in this?


So, in a total spur-of-the-moment idea, this popped up. And then, the Memorial Day marathon spiked even more of this idea. So I give you the result of months worth of thought.

I don't own Criminal Minds, nor do I own any of the characters involved. I only own the made up unsub that is heavily mentioned throughout this story. Please, fellow Reid-fans. Do not mob me for what I write. I had to make a very big sacrifice for all this to happen. Don't kill me.

A Perfect Home

"About two months ago, a man in Hornbrook, California, was reported missing. A week later, he was found murdered and buried under a scrap heap on the side of a popular highway. Then, two weeks later, another man was reported missing, and he too was found dead a week after, buried under a scrap heap. This continued on for a while. There have been four missings… and four dead bodies…" J.J explained the case brief. It hadn't been long since she'd called everyone into the bullpen, and everyone was doing their thing.

"Does our unsub have a specific type?" Morgan asked, stroking his chin.

"Actually, yes he does…" J.J pushed a button on her remote and pulled up the four pictures of the four dead men. "These are our victims. Going from left to right, they are Michael Harris, Johnny Mendoza, Louis Friar, and Richard Trent."

"… They all have brown hair and brown eyes." Emily pointed out.

"And, all of them have the same type of hair, too…" Derek pointed out. "Medium length… light brown… wavy…"

"Oh, and another thing… It's written in the reports that the families received live video footage from the unsub showing what he was doing to his victims…" J.J added, making a slightly disturbed face.

"Okay, so what does that tell us?" Emily asked, looking around for some confirmation.

"It could mean that… our unsub wants his acts publicized. Or that he gets sexual pleasure from the fact that people are watching what he's doing." Spencer explained, pointing the tip of his pen at the screen.

"Was there any evidence of rape on these men, perhaps?" Aaron asked, his glare as hard as ever.

"The weird thing is, the autopsies of all four men suggest that they had consensual sex…" J.J explained.

"Consensual?" David repeated, as if that were impossible.

"Perhaps the unsub appealed to these men because they were already homosexual? And after he'd bedded them and gotten what he wanted, he turned against them and broadcasted what he did to them to carry the fantasy out further…" Reid suggested.

"Well, we won't know until we get down there and investigate…" Aaron grumbled, grabbing his badge and house keys off the table. "Wheels up in an hour…" he added, no doubt on his way to the airport* already, even though it was just a ten minute drive.

Before they could get away like Hotch did, Spencer cleared his throat and got the rest of the team's attention. "Guys…" he started. "Did those men look… familiar to you…?" he asked, his skin a bit more pale than usual.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, as did J.J. David chuckled as if to humor Reid and Derek shook his head. "I don't think so, no… Why?" he said.

"O-oh… well… Nothing…" he mumbled, packing some things in his messenger bag, taking his coffee mug, and leaving the bullpen.

_**An hour and ten minutes later…**_

The BAU team was on the plane, and everyone was going over the case briefing. "So, I'm assuming this has all been happening for a good… two months, then…?" David asked, looking through his copy of the information and pictures.

"Yeah, just about. All the men and women within the area that look like the victims have been asked to limit their time outdoors. To keep anymore kidnappings from happening." J.J explained.

"We'll have to get some more information from the families before we can go any further in this operation. Morgan, Reid, you two will go to the victims' houses. Prentiss, J.J, you two will go over to the police department and see if there's anything they haven't told us. Rossi and I will go to the dump site and see if there's anymore evidence that needs to be examined."

Spencer had said nothing, and hadn't said anything since the bullpen. He was too busy studying the pictures of the victims. Medium-length brown hair. Hazel eyes. Pale complexion. Small build. They were all too close in resemblance for him! How did no one else notice that these victims looked exactly like-!

"Pretty Boy!" Morgan called, waving his hand in front of Reid's face. "Yo, Pretty Boy. We've landed. It's time to get off the plane." The chocolate agent watched as Spencer jumped in surprise, gathering his bearings and constantly looking out the window. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm always fine…" Spencer rambled, not catching the skeptical look from his teammate as he practically ran off the plane. However, as much as he wanted to, there was no time to question the stuttering doctor further, as there was work to be done.

Running over the instructions again, they jumped into the black SUV that was provided and rode to the first victim's house.

Michael Harris' mother and father were too distraught to talk to them, so they turned to his 19-year-old younger brother. "Did you… see the video, Cameron?" Spencer asked, pausing to swallow.

"Yeah… I was already on the computer when it just popped up… And when mom and dad heard the noise, they thought I was watching porn and came in to scold me. Then they found out what it really was, and… they've been like _that _ever since…" the boy said, nodding his head toward the door, where outside his mother and father held each other and cried.

Morgan stepped in, a confused look on his face. "Wait… they thought you were watching porn?" Cameron nodded. "So… your brother… was having sex with the man in the video?"

"Yeah… but he didn't want to…"

"How can you be sure, Cameron?" Reid asked softly.

"Because, he was crying." he answered simply. "Mike never cries unless it's something he really doesn't want to do."

"So, why didn't he fight back?" Morgan asked.

"Did the man have a weapon of any kind?" Reid asked afterward.

"No, he didn't have a weapon. But… after the man was finished, he leaned down real close to Mike and said 'I love you'… He said that every time before he left."

Morgan and Reid shared looks of astonishment and confusion. "He said 'I love you'?" Spencer asked.

"As clear as day. I watched the feed everyday, to make sure that man didn't hurt my brother. I'd called the police each day too, but after the first week, I gave up."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, the police never came over to my house to investigate. And two, the feed was cut, just after he'd said 'I love you' again. And he talked weird throughout that whole week…"

"What do you mean by weird Cameron?" Morgan asked.

"Well, he'd always carry on conversations with Mike, as if he were talking back. And he kept talking to Mike as if he were a housewife. I remember the first conversation after the… sex, if that's what you'd call it since he didn't fight back. It went something like, "Hi, honey… the weather's nice today… I bought you some new clothes… I'll put them on you… You look beautiful in these, dear…" And Mike would always cry…"

"Was your brother tied up?" Morgan asked.

"Sometimes. But, most of the time the man left Mike untied."

"Why didn't your brother try to escape?"

"I don't know…"

The rest of the interview went much like that, and the two agents were surprised at how well organized and how badly disturbed this man was. They went to the other three victims houses, and the answers were almost exactly the same. About 30 minutes after the last victim's house, they reported back to the station, notes in hand and summaries in mind.

"Did you get anything new on the unsub?" Hotch asked, keeping up with the fast pace they were setting.

"He's insane." Derek said, sitting down in an empty cubicle.

"Well, we were already aware of that…" Emily said, joining the small crowd that had grown around the dark agent and his fidgety partner. "Anything else?"

"Our unsub feels as if he's in love with his victims." Reid said, swallowing the lump that'd formed in his throat. Please, God, let him be okay when the investigation is over.

"In love?" J.J asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't tie them up, unless he feels it's necessary apparently, he tells them he loves them, he kisses up on them, it's like his mind is stuck in total 'honeymoon' mode." Derek growled, obviously very pissed off.

As the team discussed it more, Reid declared he was going outside. It wasn't like they wouldn't figure it out if he hadn't said anything, but he just really wanted to clear his head, and this new information in the case seemed to be a great time to get it.

He stepped out onto the front steps of the police department, stretching his arms and just breathing in the nice outside air. But he didn't have much time to enjoy it. For a few seconds after he went out, he blacked out. The last thing he remembered seeing was a pair of piercing blue eyes.

It'd been an hour since Reid declared he'd go outside, and he wasn't back yet. Morgan wasn't saying that he had to come back inside, but the skinny kid just wasn't the type to stay outside for long periods of time. He got up to go outside and check on him, only to find he wasn't there. He went back inside and turned to his teammates. "Did Reid come back inside yet?"

"No." Emily said, shaking her head.

"How long ago did he say he was going outside again?" J.J asked, almost sounding ashamed she had to ask.

"About an hour ago…" Morgan said.

"That _is _a bit longer than Reid would actually stay _outside_…" Rossi said, a suspicious look taking over his features. Then, Hotch walked in, a slightly disturbed and very pissed off look on his face.

"Everyone… you should come take a look at this…" he said calmly, as if he were trying not to break something. They all cautiously made their way into the room he'd just come out of, but as soon as J.J saw it, she ran back out, screaming and covering her eyes.

Morgan was absolutely fuming when he laid eyes on the screen. For, in full-screen mode, with the sound blaring, was a crying and screaming Spencer, with something being shoved in and out of him violently. And some deep voice in the background chanting, "I love you…"

_**END**_

So, here's chapter one! I'll try to wrap this up as fast as possible, cuz the scenes coming up are gruesome, but not as bad as most of the Criminal Minds episodes are. Or will it? *dun dun DUN!*

*Do they really go to the airport? Because, they never show where they get on the plane, so I just assumed it was at an airport. Oh yeah, and tell me if I'm getting these personalities right. People tell me that I'm good at it when I write about South Park, besides the OOC-ness of them fucking each other, but I'm not so sure about this right here.


End file.
